April Rhodes
April Rhodes is a fictional character on the TV series Glee. She was an amazing singer who once went to high school with Will Schuester. She is portrayed by Kristin Chenoweth. April appeared in two episodes in the first season: The Rhodes Not Taken and Home. She is rumored to be back on Season 2. Biography April is an extremely talented singer who had dropped out of high school in an attempt to go to Broadway, but her dreams did not come true as she found herself pregnant with twins. After give them she try to find work on Brodaway, but to no avail. She soon became a drunk and was eventually found by Will Schuester who urged her to get sober. After a long journey, April does decide to get sober as she wishes to go to Broadway and put up the first all white performance of "The Wiz". She never graduated from High School. Season 1 Will Schuester decides to track April down and arranges a meeting with her at her mansion. April, drunk, greets Will who soon discovers that she is in fact a squatter and is broke. Will convinces April to return to school and join New Directions, which she does. ["The Rhodes Not Taken" When April is introduced to the glee kids, they question if older people may now join the club. April then belts out a confident performance of "Maybe This Time". After some trouble in class, Will tells April to bond with the kids and so, she teaches Mercedes and Tina to shoplift, sleeps with Puck and gives Kurt some dirt magazines and liquor. She later does some bowling with Will, who reveals his admiration of April who, flattered, leads Will to sing "Alone" with her. She later shows up drunk to the clubs Invitationals, after almost hitting which upsets Will and leads him to kick her out after a performance of "Last Name", in which she performs lead vocals. Also coming to Invitationals she almost ran Emma over with her car. Before he could kick her out however, she admits to Will that she knows that high school is no longer her world and that she has no place in the school or up on stage with the kids. Instead, she decided to leave on her own, wishing Will and the kids well. April later appears when Will is searching for a new place for the club to rehearse. April is singing at a roller rink and gets Will to sing "Fire" with her before offering up her rink as a rehearsal space. April also reveals that she is still drinking and is now the mistress of an elderly strip mall tycoon. April also expresses her desire to sleep with Will and so, she visits him at his apartment and sleeps over, singing "One Less Bell To Answer/A House Is Not A Home" with him. She also expresses how she doesn't want to be alone anymore. Will once again attempts to persuade April to better herself and so April agrees to break it off with her new man. She later tells Will that her lover died and his wife gave her $2 000 000 in order to keep the affair a secret. April reveals that she is going to get sober and go to Broadway in order to put up the first all white performance of "The Wiz". Lastly, April buys the auditorium for the glee club (renaming it the "April Rhodes Civic Pavilion") and performs "Home" for Will with the glee kids singing back up. Personality Apirl Rhodes used to go to Mckinley High School, when Will was a freshman and she was a senior. She got into an argument with Rachel after saying that Rachel's crush, Finn Hudson, is handsome while they were both in the bathroom. Love Interests Will Schuester Will had a crush on her in school, she was the reason that he joined Glee club. He brought her back to the Glee club later on. They went bowling together and ended up singing together. Noah Puckerman She slept with him in an attempt to get him on her side, later on when she was drunk, she kissed him. Finn Hudson She expressed her interest in him to Rachel in a bathroom, which upsets Rachel. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Glee Club Members Category:The Rhodes Not Taken Category:Singers Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Cheerios Category:April Rhodes Category:Images of April Rhodes Category:Kristin Chenoweth Category:Glee Category:alcholic